


Broken Pieces

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drarry, M/M, Post War, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Harry is falling apart. Luckily Draco is there to pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehomoalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehomoalien/gifts).



> This is very random. Apologies.

Harry:

Harry hadn’t gotten out of bed for a month. Everything just seemed to have fallen apart at the end of the war. His family was dead and his friends had abandoned him.

-

The sun was too bright. Harry sat up on shaky legs and tugged the curtains closed. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

-

Draco:

Draco was worried. He hadn’t seen Harry since the end of the war. He wanted to finally tell him how he felt. He asked around until he managed to coax Harry’s address from his ‘friend’ Hermione, who hadn’t bothered to check on him.

-

Draco walked up to the small flat. He knocked, but no one answered. Pushing the door open, he walked inside.

-

Harry:

He woke again at the touch of gentle fingers on his cheek. He didn’t allow himself to hope. It couldn’t possibly be Draco, even though he had often fantasized about his touch.

The touch came again. This time he opened his eyes. “Draco...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy guess what?! Someone *ahem* @thehomoalien *ahem* asked me to write more, so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and since you like it so much, I gifted the story to you 😄

Draco:

 

Draco sucked in a breath at how pale Harry looked. Had he not been outside at all since the end of the war? His hand reached out almost of its own accord and stroked Harry’s cheek.

 

He jerked it back when Harry slowly opened his eyes. “Draco…” He mumbled.

 

Harry:

 

It was Draco. But it couldn’t possibly be. Was it a hallucination?

 

He shifted, trying to sit up, but almost fell off the bed before Draco reached out to steady him. He couldn’t be a hallucination if he could touch him. His eyes went wide as his foggy mind slowly came to the conclusion that this was real.

 

He let out a sob. “Draco…”

 

Draco: 

 

Draco began crying himself at the sight of the tears running down Harry’s face. He gently pulled him into a hug, almost scared at how bony the other boy felt.

 

“Draco…” Harry said again, curling into him.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here.” He soothed.

 

The thing Harry said next almost made his heart stop. “I thought you were dead…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on this being the end of the story. Hopefully, its not too much of a cliffhanger or anything. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of my readers for supporting me and nagging me until I wrote and finished the story. You guys are the best and everyone one needs a little motivation sometimes <3

Harry looked up at the boy he had loved secretly for so many years. “I thought you were dead…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I couldn’t find you after the end of the battle and no one ever told me you were alive, so I assumed the worst.” Harry managed to mumble out in broken words.

 

“I was taken into custody by the Ministry. They thought I was fighting for the other side. I’m so sorry, Harry. I’ll never leave you again.” Draco promised, stroking the others tangled hair. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” he said, carefully lifting the fragile boy up as he stood. He was far too thin and probably hadn’t been eating properly.

 

Slowly and gingerly, they made their way into the bathroom, where Draco helped Harry wash his face and hands up. Not feeling up to a shower yet, Harry asked to instead eat something and so they went into the small kitchen of the flat and Draco rummaged around until he found some crackers for Harry to eat.

 

Then Draco sat on the floor next to the bathroom door while Harry took a shower, contemplating what they’d do next. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize the other was done until the door opened next to him, startling him.

 

Harry looked better now, clean and dressed in clothes that hung off him much too loosely. Draco frowned, but didn’t say anything. They’d have to find him something smaller to wear until he could gain his weight back.

 

“Thank you for helping me, Draco.” He said after a moment, fidgeting nervously before hugging the blonde tentatively. “Love you, Draco.” He mumbled.

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
